Aftermath
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: What will happen when Baby Doll's customer turns nasty? Note: References to darkness and rape
1. Stalking the Prey

Aftermath  
  
Note: Much love to Camille whose let me use this idea from her spec spec fic 'One Glass Tells the Truth' :) I own nothing, except for Jack Hopper. Blah. I also use names and stuff from my other fic 'The Start of the End of It All'.  
  
Aftermath: Stalking the Prey  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, up for a good time?" Baby Doll sauntered over to a potential customer, her eyes batting furiously and a devilish smile painted onto her lips. The man in question was handsome; it made a change, his sandy hair falling into inquisitive chocolate-coloured eyes. A small dimple appeared in his right cheek and his eyes crinkled up in the corners as his lips turned into a heart-warmingly crooked smile.  
  
"With you?" his voice sounded like he was having a conversation with another man.  
  
"Yes, with me, anyone else standing in front of you?" Baby Doll's voice was cutting and harsh, a tone usually kept for Nini and decidedly not for someone who had more money than sense.  
  
"Tut tut, now, do I want to…play with you then? Hmm." The man's voice was taunting, and Baby Doll rolled her eyes, her hands gliding up and down her corset in a manner that was only suitable for inside the Moulin Rouge, but Baby Doll was determined to win this one over.  
  
"Come play with Baby Doll, yeah?" her voice dropped several octaves lower, becoming more playful and suggestive. While he was thinking, she twirled, flicking her skirts into the air, revealing ghostly white legs nestled amongst creamy ruffles, with a flash of baby blue can-can knickers and garters. Turning back to face the man, her smile was lifted into a smirk and her eyes glittered coyly.  
  
"What the heck, lets go and play, okay?" the man stood up and grabbed Baby Doll's arm, pulling her to the dance floor for a quick dance before getting to know each other "better". Whirling around, Baby Doll turned, a thought burning in her mind.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name? Oh, who cares?" He suddenly seemed dismissive and distant.  
  
"I wanna know" She pouted, her golden ringlets framing her face in an innocent gaze. The man smiles.  
  
"It's Jack. Jack Hopper."  
  
"Nice to meet'cha, Jack. I'm Baby Doll, your…escort for the evening."  
  
Jack grinned, pushing his blonde hair out from his eyes.  
  
"Well, I hope we have a fine time together, Baby."  
  
~*~ 


	2. Behind the Scenes

Aftermath: Behind the Scenes  
  
~*~  
  
"Wait here, okay? I'll be back soon" Throwing a careless kiss onto his lips, Baby Doll practically ran into the dressing room, determined to be in and out of there like a shot. She didn't want the Terrible Two getting her heckles up; she needed to be relaxed.  
  
"'Scuse, out the way girl, pardon me, can I just squeeze past, cheers, move it!" Baby Doll was babbling as she dashed between girls, her eyes fixed on her mirror.  
  
"Hey, watch yourself! In a bit of a hurry aren't you?" Lucy, another dancer who went by the name of Travesty turned; one cheek inflamed with too much blusher. "Oh B, it's you, I thought it was them again. You seem busy, a customer waiting?"  
  
"Yeah" was all that Baby Doll could make out as her dress was halfway over her head and she was choking on a ruffle as she struggled to pull the strings undone. She twisted severely to the left, and suddenly flailed her arms out as her balanced completely fell apart and she landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
"What the hell is she trying to do? More dancing?" Baby Doll shuddered inwardly as Arabia's heavy accent broke through the silence that followed the crash. A snigger belonging to China Doll followed, and she could hear the other girls stepping out of the way sharply to avoid a cutting comment.  
  
Nini had been the original bitch of the Moulin Rouge, but since the death of Satine the Sparkling Diamond a few months before, Nini had withdrawn into herself and now spent her nights sitting in the corner of the Moulin with the Bohemians drinking Absinthe and wishing for better things. With the title of 'Top Bitch' empty, both Arabia and China Doll had started terrorising the rest of the girls, causing many to leave and others to lose what little self-respect they had left for themselves. It was a hellish nightmare, leave and die or stay and be bullied until the rest of your sorry life was over. It was a no-win situation.  
  
"Shut up Arabia, she fell over, is that such a crime?" Lucy burst out angrily, her red cheek inflaming even more crimson as her pale skin burnt in frustration.  
  
"Oh, does the little clown want to speak?" Arabia remarked cruelly, her eyes flashing while China Doll stood next to her, a permanent evil grin etched onto her previously flawless features. "Or does the girl who burns her dress want to shut up for a change and avoid being stupid again?"  
  
Pulling down her skirt, Baby Doll watched as Lucy lowered her head in shame, her hand grasping the burn hole in her dress, which was barely visible, unless it was pointed out.  
  
"Arabia, keep your fat mouth shut and tell that little lap-dog of yours to go and wipe that stupid grin off her face." Pushing herself to her feet, Baby Doll ignored the warning glares from the other girls, and launched into an outburst that had been warmly bubbling since the night Satine died and had left them all behind.  
  
"You listen to me. What has it been like for us? To be tormented, teased and bullied since the night Satine died? Yes, she died. The Sparkling Diamond died from something that is never usually associated with the likes of her. But it did. And we've all had to live with that burden just like you, and whether you liked her or hated her, she was still a person and so are we. We will all die sooner or later, and we don't need to live the last moments of our lives wondering whether we deserved to be picked on." Baby Doll whirled and turned onto Arabia alone, her ringlets bouncing furiously. "You were there with Satine right from the start, weren't you? Right from the moment when she pulled off her hat and announced that her name was Kate. Well, so was I, remember? The little girl in the corner, who wouldn't say boo to a goose, let alone sleep with a man twice my age. But I did, I got through it, and so did you, when you, Satine, Nini and I all stuck together and helped each other through. What happened to us? Satine became the Diamond, you and Nini became famous as the Four Whores, and I was left behind, but I was never jealous. All I wanted was to live my life in peace no matter what direction it took, but now you've got girls cowering when you walk past them."  
  
"Listen to the girl, she's the only one who's talkin' sense here." Baby Doll was cut off by a slow and heavy London accent, which was slightly slurred at the edges.  
  
"Nini?"  
  
"Yeah, peaches, the ol' Legs-in-the-Air is back." Tottering on her heels slightly, Lucy and a few of the other girls helped her into a seat, which she accepted gratefully. Baby Doll duly noted that her eyes were glazed and tinted with green.  
  
"She knows better than the rest o' you. What d'you know, with your fancy skirts and high kicks and diamonds? This girl" Nini poked a long bony finger in Baby Doll's direction. "This one knows the real story. She knew the real Satine, knew the real story behind the glittery smile. Harry knew them, didn'tcha H? Harriet knew the story behind Natalie, Kate and Antonia, the four new girls who became famous in their own rights. Kate, the Sparkling Diamond, Natalie and Antonia part of the Four Whores and Harriet one of the most requested girls here. But now, look. Kate is dead, Antonia just as well as, Harriet beaten down and Natalie just making it worse."  
  
Nini shakily stood to her feet and shuffled out, her bright yellow and black dress a negative contrast against her transparent skin. The infamous red windmills stitched onto her skirt were the only signs of Nini's former life, wishing to be the star, but now she was just trying to get by.  
  
Baby Doll searched the rooms, but Arabia had vanished and China Doll was found sobbing in her dressing room, surrounded by diamonds and jewels that were slowly being consumed by fire. They had put the valuable items into a bin and left China Doll watching them fade away. Rushing back to her mirror, Baby Doll bit her lip as she struggled to pull on her new outfit; a black corset outfit covered with silver sequins. She slipped her knife, her only protection, down her dress, wedging it into the side of her corset. She studied her slim figure in the mirror and smiled. She'd make Satine proud.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Potential Hazard

Aftermath: Potential Hazard  
  
~*~  
  
Sauntering slowly back outside to the Main Hall, Baby Doll smiled as the lights slowly dimmed to almost nothing, contorting the shadows. The rest of the girls slowly followed suit, sticking to the shadowed walls and extending their bodies to their full sexy glamour. Baby Doll found Jack immediately and her eyes shone brightly in the dim light.  
  
"Hey" her voice was husky, nothing more than a breathless whisper. Jack turned with a devilish smile on his handsome features.  
  
"Why, hello there, Miss Doll. May I be of some assistance?"  
  
"I'm looking for a man with some love to give. You found any?" Baby Doll smoothly took Jack's cold hand and placed it on her hips whilst gliding away to one of the private "guest rooms". Each girl had a key that led to a different fantasy, ranging from Egyptian to Indian to even medieval. Whispering softly, Baby Doll carefully chose her room. She'd picked the best, as usual; the Show Room was decorated in a theatre style, the bed surrounded by heavy red and gold curtains with various masks and feathers adorning the walls. It was beautiful to just sit in and drink in the entire wondrous colour, but tonight there was work to be done.  
  
"You want to play with Baby Doll, yes?" a smile played on her lips and she pushed Jack quickly behind the curtains that surrounded the bed, before locking the door and whisking the key into a hidden pocket. She sauntered to the small bottle of champagne that Harold provided and took two full glasses to the curtains. Slipping behind them, she deftly removed Jack's hat and tie before placing the glass into his hand. He took a sip and smiled giddily, the expensive drink already working its way through his bloodstream.  
  
"Playing is fun" he burbled, before Baby Doll silenced him with a hot and passionate kiss, running her hands across his back while his heavy hands fumbled with her tight costume. She sighed into his mouth and broke away, causing him to whimper and to tap her lightly on the leg.  
  
"Naughty Dolly, y'gotta play nicely." His voice suddenly became demanding, and a sharp blow hit Baby Doll's leg. Her smile faltered, but she quickly went to refill his glass, knowing that giving him too little would make him boisterous, yet too much would send him to sleep and waste an evening. It had to be just right.  
  
"Baby play nicely, hmmm?" Baby Doll cooed as Jack slugged back the glass, his eyes glazing over and his breathing to become heavy. She sat him on the edge of the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist before continuing to kiss him, guiding his hands from the tops of her legs up and down her body. His eyes suddenly snapped open, and before she knew what was happening, Baby Doll found herself flipping and laying onto her back, with Jack lying over her.  
  
"Baby Doll didn't play nicely, Baby Doll needs to learn a lesson." His breath smelt thickly of wine and his eyes weren't focused. His lips pressed hard against Baby Doll's, bruising the skin as his hands found their way down her top and began to pinch and squeeze at her breasts. Baby Doll struggled, but all it made Jack to was to remove his hands from her top and to start hitting her, first on the leg and then going up slowly towards her face. The more she struggled, the harder the hits were, until he was slapping her face, his hands whistling through the air and cracking against her pale skin.  
  
"Please…please…" the more she begged, the more violent he became, mumbling incoherently to himself. When another blow to the face split her lip into two, Baby Doll flew into a panic, grabbing the knife and slicing it through the air in a blind madness. Blood spurted from somewhere, hitting her in the face, and it was only when she dropped the instrument to the floor and had stopped shaking that she saw what she had done.  
  
Jack Hopper lay face down on the bed, still as a stone.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Dead Man's Party

Aftermath: Dead Man's Party  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God." Baby Doll stared at the dead man in front of her eyes welling up with tears. She hadn't cried since Satine had died, and now she was just as good as. She'd murdered an aristocrat, it did not matter what had actually happened, Harold would throw her out and it would cause an outrage throughout England and Paris. The Moulin Rouge would be closed down; the girls would all be on the streets and the debutante would all sip champagne and comment on the "dear loss" of a Mr. Jack Hopper.  
  
She reached forward carefully, her fingers brushing his body. He was already going cold. Grabbing his shoulder, Baby Doll turned the body around and screamed.  
  
His eyes were open, blank, yet watching her. Blood pooled from slashes all over his face and blood drenched the covers where he had lay. Baby Doll quickly pulled the deep red curtains around the bed and threw up in the corner of the room before heaving dry gasps that threatened to overtake her body.  
  
"B? You in there? You alright?" Lucy's voice came through the door, followed by a jiggling of the doorknob. Baby Doll froze. "B, you okay? I thought I heard some kinda scream."  
  
"I-I'm fine, really, I'm good." Baby Doll ran up to the door and tried to act normally, even though it was incredibly hard. "I just got a bit…well you know." Baby Doll heard a small giggle from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ohh, alright then. See you later! If that's the case, I want all the gossip." When Lucy finally left, Baby Doll surveyed the scene behind her. Blood covered all the walls, pictures had fallen off the walls and behind the bedposts was a dead man. It was like a hurricane had blown through the room, and had vanished, leaving Baby Doll with more than she could cope. She scurried to the corner of the room and began to sob, wishing that life was a simple as when Satine was around.  
  
~*~  
  
More chapters up soon! You will not *believe* how long this has taken me to do! 


End file.
